


Occultation

by lifeless_bookworm



Series: Beginnings without an End [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Bella Swan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeless_bookworm/pseuds/lifeless_bookworm
Summary: The Dursley's move to Port Angeles where Harry is attacked by a vampire. Lucky for him he is found by the Cullen family who kill the vampire. How will Harry handle his turning, especially when the vampires mate is out for revenge? And what will he do about Lord Voldemort now that he's out in the open?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started years ago and recently got reinspired. I have no promises that it will actually get finished. I only have a few chapters written but I did make a tentative outline for the rest of the story. I'm not a a big fan of twilight but I do love some of the characters.

Harry Potter walked down the empty streets of Port Angeles, Washington. His uncle had been transferred to the Grunnings branch there forcing the whole family to move. As soon as he heard they were moving he sent his owl, Hedwig, to the Order of the Phoenix. Hopefully he would be back in Britain by his birthday so he could get his supplies and go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry had been thrown out of the house 3 hours ago due to his uncle’s boss coming over for dinner. He explored the new city and was now walking alone out by the docks looking out at the ocean. The only other time he had seen it was from the plane from Britain. Harry decided he should start heading back. The guests were bound to be gone by the time he made it home. No one would voluntarily spend that much time with the Dursleys.

As he passed an alley, pale arms shot out of the dark and grabbed him.  Harry found himself pinned against the wall with such force that he couldn’t breathe. Harry tried to reach for his wand but his hands were being held above his head. He looked up to see the man holding him there. He was very pale with light brown hair and blood red eyes. He probably wasn’t even 6 feet but compared to Harry’s small 5 foot 2 stature he was quite tall.

The man smiled at him. He leaned in to Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply. “My, my, aren’t you just delectable?” he purred. Harry tried to pull away but the man just pressed harder against his chest. Harry let out a whine as he felt a rib crack.

“What do you want?! Let me go.” Harry gasped out through the pain. The man just chuckled.

In a flash Harry was pressed face first into the wall with his pants and boxers around his ankles. “I’m going to fuck you hard and then drain you dry.” The man whispered seductively in his ear.

Before Harry could resist the man grabbed his hips and plunged his cock into the small boy. Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream. The pale man pounded into him with inhuman speed.  His tight grip on Harry’s thigh snapped his femur. Every thrust caused Harry to cry out in pain and more of his bones to break.

“Please… Stop… Help…” Harry pleaded between sobs. He couldn’t breathe. The hold of the man forcing him against the wall was the only thing keeping him up right.

The man went for what seemed like hours. As the thrusts got harder and more erratic the man sank his teeth into the side of Harry’s neck drawing a new set of screams from the boy’s broken body.  As the man rode out his orgasm, he sucked the life from the small boy.

-:-

Alice Cullen pulled out of her vision. She frantically turned to her brother, Edward. “You have to save him.” Edward was frozen with a horrified look on his face. “GO NOW!” She yelled and he took off down the street. That morning Alice had a vision that the family needed to go to Port Angeles, so she drug them all to go shopping in the city, and now she knew why. She took off after her brother and the rest of the family followed.

They arrived at the alley to see Edward fighting with another vampire. There was a small broken body lying on the ground. Emmett and Jasper ran to help their brother while Carlisle hurried to the boy. Esme and Rosalie quickly started a fire as the boys ripped the vampire apart.

Alice knelt by Carlisle as he moved the boy’s limbs back to the correct angles. Once the vampire had burned the rest of the family approached. “I’ve never seen the venom react this quickly.” Carlisle informed them. “We can’t stop him from turning and even if we had there is no way he would have survived. His pelvis is shattered, his spine is severed, most of his internal organs have ruptured, plus numerous other extensive injuries. We should take him home and decide what to do once he’s finished turning.”

Carlisle looked up at his family. Rosalie had her face buried in Emmett’s chest, with Esme’s hand on her back. Alice had moved from his side to hold onto Jasper. Edward was just staring down at the little body in devastation.

“You all drive the cars home. I’ll run back with him.” Carlisle said. He bent down and carefully picked up the child. The boy let out a whimper.

“I’ll run with you, Carlisle.” Edward said softly. Carlisle nodded and the two took off. They ran full speed until they reached their house in Forks.

They entered the house. “Edward, please grab me some clean towels and lay them out on the lounge in my office.” Edward ran off and Carlisle walked up to his office. Edward was already there with his task complete.

Carlisle gently lay the boy down and made sure all of his broken bones were straight. His body was already healing.

“Carlisle? What are we going to do?” Edward asked. “He’s only a child. How are we going to handle him? What about the Volturi? Even if we can control him they’ll surely come and kill him.”

“I don’t know. There is something special about him. He’s turning much too fast. We’ll just have to see how he reacts once he’s completely turned.” Carlisle got a bowl of water and began cleaning the blood off the boy. “Will you go to Alice’s room and get a t-shirt and some sweatpants? She’s closest to his size.”

The boy was probably a few inches taller than Alice but was much thinner. He actually looked starved. When he removed the boy’s shirt Carlisle could clearly see all his broken ribs. He looked like he was about 13. His messy black hair made his paling skin seem even whiter. Edward returned and they dressed him. They noticed a number of curious scars on his now clean body.

The door opened downstairs. Edward and Carlisle joined the family in the living room. As Carlisle was explaining his finding to his family there was a horrible scream came from upstairs. The vampires dashed up the stairs to Carlisle’s office.

The boy was lying with his back arched, screaming. There was a large black cloud of smoke floating over him. The cloud had a face in it that was also screaming. The cloud dissipated and the boy collapsed back into silence.

“What the hell was that?!” Emmett exclaimed.

“I don’t know.” Carlisle said. “We will have to see if he knows when he wakes. Someone should watch him at all times just in case something else happens.”

“I’ll take the first watch.” Rosalie said softly. Everyone looked at her shocked but filed out regardless. Rosalie pulled Carlisle’s chair next to the boy.

She looked at him sadly. His bones had mended, leaving him seem like he were only asleep. The boy couldn’t be much older than 13, only a child. How could someone do that to a child? She placed her hand lightly on the side of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was sitting at Carlisle’s desk as he watched over the boy. Alice had said he would wake today, even though it was only his second day in the turning process. He was staring at him trying to come up with theories for what that black smoke was.

All of a sudden the boy jumped up. He went to grab something from his pockets. When he realized he was no longer wearing his own pants he took a defensive stance, facing Edward. “Where the bloody hell is my wand?” He growled in a British accent.

Edward raised his hands in surrender, showing he meant no harm. “Whoa, I’m not going to harm you. Your jeans are over there on the chair.” He pointed to the chair in the corner.

The boy ran, at vampire speed, to the chair then turned to Edward with wide eyes. “What did you do to me?” He reached carefully for his jeans and pulled a stick from his pocket.

“You were attacked by a vampire last night.” Edward said gently. “My family and I found you and stopped him from killing you but you had already been bitten.”

The boy froze. Edward could see the memories from the previous night flashing through his mind. He started to tremble, he was beginning to panic. “Jasper.” Edward called out. The empath was in the room in a flash. “Calm him.” Edward commanded.

Jasper used his ability to calm the newborn. The boy dropped to the floor and clutched his knees to his chest. Carlisle appeared in the doorway with a glass of animal blood. He knelt next to the boy. “Drink this. It will stop the burning.” The boy looked up and Carlisle felt his dead heart break at the terror in his eyes. “We are not going to hurt you. We can help. Drink it and I will explain everything.”

The boy nervously reached out and took the glass. Edward got a brief flash of a horse faced woman handing him a glass and then him vomiting in the toilet. The boy took a small sip but as soon as he tasted it he drained the glass. He was trying to get the last drop when Carlisle gently took the cup. “Don’t worry child, we can get you more.” He said when the boy whimpered.

Alice appeared in the doorway with another glass. She handed it to Carlisle and left. Carlisle gave it to him and this time the boy drank it slowly.

“I am Carlisle Cullen. You’re in my family’s home in Forks, Washington.” He said. “What is your name, child?”

“Harry Potter.” He said softly.

“Hello Harry. This is Edward and Jasper. You can meet the rest of my children later. We are also vampires but we do not drink human blood. We only feed off animals. We will explain everything in time. Do you have any questions you want answers too now?”

“Wh-what happened to th-that m-man?” Harry stuttered.

“He is dead. Edward found you and pulled him off you. He, Jasper, and my other son, Emmett, killed him. He cannot hurt you or anyone else again.” Harry nodded.

“And you really don’t hurt people? I don’t have to hurt people? I don’t want to kill anyone else.” Harry asked quietly. Edward saw a flash of a teenage boy dead on the ground then one of a man falling through a veil.

“No we don’t hurt people and we will teach you how to keep from hurting people too.” Carlisle said. “We can go over the details of being a vampire with you later. Can you answer a few questions for me?” Harry nodded. “How old are you?”

“I’ll be… I would have been 16 at the end of July.” Harry said sadly. They looked at him in shock. He saw their faces and chuckled darkly. “Yeah, I know. I look like a first year.  I don’t suppose this made me any taller, did it?” They heard Alice laugh from downstairs. Harry realized he was sitting on the floor and jumped up. The three men laughed lightly and Carlisle stood up as well.

“How about we sit down somewhere more comfortable?” Carlisle directed him to the lounge he had woken up on. Harry sat nervously and Carlisle sat next to him. Edward sat on the desk and Jasper sat in the chair behind it, both keeping their distance to make Harry more comfortable. “Where are you from, Harry?”

“My uncle just got transferred to Port Angeles. We lived in Surrey before. We’ve been in the country for about a week.” Harry told them.

“And your parents?” Carlisle asked tentatively.

Edward got a flash of green light and a woman screaming. “Dead, sir.” Harry said.

“Okay. Well we need to figure out what we are going to do about your uncle then.” Carlisle said.

“You don’t need to worry about my relatives, sir. They probably won’t notice I’m gone and they definitely won’t report me missing. No one will look for me until they come to get me for school. Normally I go stay with my friends after my birthday until school starts in September. I sent them a note when we moved so I have no idea when they will come for me.” Harry said looking down at his lap.

“I’m sure that’s not true, Harry.” Carlisle said placing a hand on the boy’s knee. Harry flinched away.

“Sorry” Harry muttered.

“It’s quite alright.” Carlisle looked at him sadly. “Why don’t you give us your address and one of us will go see how they are reacting and then we can do damage control. Is there anything you want from your house?”

“In my room, there is a trunk and a large bird cage. I haven’t unpacked so everything should be in there. I promise, if you take those, they will think I’ve run away or that the school has come to pick me up.” Harry assured him. “It’s the second door on the right at the top of the stairs. You can get in and out without the Dursley’s noticing?”

Edward laughed quietly at the wonder in his voice. “Yes getting in and out will not be a problem.” He said.

“I couldn’t even sneak to the kitchen to get food.” Harry muttered. The vampires noticed the bitterness in his voice but didn’t comment. Harry gave them his new address.

“Okay. Edward will go and get your things. How are you feeling? Are you still thirsty?” Carlisle asked.

 “I’m okay.”

“Do you want to come meet the family? Or would you like to be alone for a while? I know this is a lot to process.” Carlisle asked.

“Can-Can I be alone for a bit? Please?” Harry begged.

“Of course. We’ll go downstairs. If you need anything just holler or come downstairs. If you get thirsty again we have blood in the fridge.”

Harry nodded and they left the room. As soon as Jasper left the room the strange calm Harry had been feeling fell away. He pulled his knees up and started to sob without releasing any tears.


End file.
